1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dry sprinkler installations and, more particularly, to a sealing device for use with a dry sprinkler freezer installation.
2. Background to Related Art
Dry sprinkler installations for use in fire protection systems are well known. Typically, dry sprinkler installations include a fluid supply conduit having a first end supporting a sprinkler head and a second end communicating with a fluid main. The sprinkler head includes a thermally responsive device which when activated allows water, nitrogen or other fire retarding agent to flow through the fluid supply conduit and exit the sprinkler head.
The use of dry sprinkler installations in cold environments such as freezers is well known. Typically, in a dry sprinkler installation for a cold environment, the sprinkler supply conduit extends through a hole or opening in the ceiling of the cold environment and an annulus between the supply conduit and the inner diameter of the opening is filled with a spray-foam type of insulation. Thereafter, when the spray-foam insulation hardens or solidifies, it becomes rigid and brittle and does not allow for any movement of the supply conduit or sprinkler head. As a result, any adjustments to the supply conduit or sprinkler head can produce cracks in the spray-foam insulation. If the spray-foam insulation does crack, the thermal insulation properties of the spray-foam insulation are compromised and warm air is able to travel into the cold environment. This can be problematic to the dry sprinkler installation. More specifically, because warm air outside the cold environment generally has a higher relative humidity than the cold air within the cold environment, the cold temperature in the cold environment causes the moisture in the warm air to condense. As the moisture condenses, water droplets form and can accumulate around and on the sprinkler head. As these droplets freeze, ice may accumulate on the sprinkler head. A significant accumulation of ice on the sprinkler head may impair the operability of the sprinkler head such as to delay or prevent operation of the sprinkler head in the event of a fire or effect premature operation of the sprinkler head in absence of a fire.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the sprinkler installation art for an apparatus and a method for installing a dry sprinkler installation in a cold environment which provides adequate sealing yet allows for adjustments and/or maintenance to be performed on the sprinkler head and/or supply conduit.